Oblivious to Love
by MoonBay11
Summary: Well, Harry is 19 and he knows what he wants and he tries to get the man to notice him, but the man is dense and it takes a friend to get the man to notice Harry.


Disclaimer: I always forget to do this things, 'cause it's not like you don't already know who the HP world. Well...this is another HP/SB and I like this pairing and like I said previously, if you don't like it then don't read it. So I don't own anyone or anyplace only J.K. Rowling may have the priveledge, I only own the plot and the amusement behind it, if you find it amusing...

**Oblivious to Love**

A Harry and Sirius love story, in which one must sacrifice ones pride to show how much he cares…

Notes: Sirius is not dead, as you will plainly notice as you read and they are at Grimwald's place. It's a few days before school starts, so Remus is there (he is the DADA teacher). Harry isn't in school, obviously. Remus, Sirius, and Harry are alone at the moment (nothing gross intended). Oh ya…Voldie's dead.

"Hey Sirius!" a nineteen years old Harry called down the stairs from his bedroom. "You want to come up and help me?"

He heard some mumbling then a set of feet coming up the stairs. "What do you need help with?" Sirius asks as he steps between the doorframes. The light from the hall illuminate Sirius, making Harry thinks Sirius even more beautiful. Sirius looks at Harry and raises an eyebrow. He is in nothing but a towel. A slightly _short _towel.

Harry blushed slightly but decides this _needs _to be done. "Well…if you want to come in and close the door, you can help me figure out what to wear. Then you could help me with some 'Quidditch' positions I've been reading about." Harry hoped he was being obvious enough.

Sirius gave him a weird look. "Ya know, I can help you with your clothes problem, but I'm not the best Quidditch person in the world. Why don't you ask Ron when he comes to visit you?" After saying that, Sirius walks into the room and opens the closet, digging through the clothes within. The thick headed prat is oblivious to the lethal glare he is getting from a certain boy. Sirius turns around and smiles broadly. "This will do." he said as he tossed them on the bed. He patted Harry on the head as he walked out. "See you at dinner!" he said as he closed the door on a red faced Harry.

Harry growled deep in his throat as he heard his Godfather's feet retreat down the stairs. 'What an arse! Stupid prick!' Harry thought as he ripped his towel off and stomp towards the dresser to get some boxers. As he pulled them on, he growled some more. "What an idiot!" Harry muttered under his breath as he got his pants. "Was I not being OBVIOUS enough!" He growled then jumped face down on the pillow. "Idiot…" he muttered into the pillow.

As Harry had his well deserved hissy fit, Sirius was getting what he deserved downstairs…

"You know what Padfoot?" Remus asked as Sirius walked into the dinning room.

"What Moony?" he replied as Remus walked over and smacked him hard against the head. "OW! That _hurt_! What the bloody hell was that for!" Sirius screamed as he covered his head from anymore blows and the pain.

"You're a complete and utter idiot." Was the cold and serious reply by Remus.

Sirius glared at his abusive friend. "And _why_ am I an idiot this time?"

Remus stared at him like he had just grown a couple extra heads. "Are you _sure _you're a grown man? I thought wisdom came with age, but in your case, I guess it's not true."

Sirius' glare became even more deadly. "Growing old is inevitable, but growing _up _is optional you know."

"Or," Remus added, glaring right back, "you can only be young once, but you can be immature forever."

"I'm not immature!" Sirius shouted. Remus just gave him 'the look' and Sirius pouted. "I'm not…"

Remus sighed. "Padfoot, this isn't the point at the moment."

"Then what is?"

Remus sighed once again. "Sit Padfoot." He said and pointed to a chair. Sirius went to open his mouth , but stopped when Remus took a set too. So he sat. "Okay, now Padfoot, I know you like both genders, right?" Sirius nodded so Remus continued. "So, there is a certain someone who has been trying _really _hard to make you notice him and you seem to be oblivious to it all and it's driving him insane."

Sirius stared at him for a moment then said, "I'm sorry Remus."

"For what Paddy?"

Sirius smile turned seductive. "That I don't like you more than a friend." Remus' eyes went wide and he opened mouth to say something, but Sirius interrupted, "No Moony! Don't try to say anything! Nothing you say will change my mind! I know I'm beautiful and it's hard to ignore me, but you need to keep your sexual urges to yourself." Sirius was waving his arms all over the place by now.

As Sirius went on, Remus was debating if he should grab the skillet of the stove and hit his conceited friend over the head a few times. Sirius needed a few good whacks to the skull to make his ego deflate. God's know that Remus really wanted to smack him. "Sirius…" Remus said quiet and deadly. He kept on yapping. "Sirius…" he said a bit louder. Still know good. Finally, "SIRIUS ORION BLACK! SHUT THE HELL UP AND LISTEN FOR A GOD DAMN MOMENT!"

Sirius looked wide eyed and speechless at Remus. Remus took a deep breath, held it and then let it go slowly. "Okay, now that I got your attention, it's not me who has been hitting on you. I know I'd love to hit you at this moment, but I don't think of you in a sexual manner. The thought of even kissing you makes me gag." Sirius looked _very _insulted. "Well now Harry on the other hand probably wants to do more then just kiss you, though I don't see what he sees in you. Well, you're a mostly good guy, though _way _to vain and immature for my taste. Though males aren't usually my taste…Sirius?" Remus asked concerned by the look on his friends face. "Padfoot? Are you alright? Say something!"

"Harry likes me?"

Remus put his forehead into his hand. "Yes Padfoot, Harry, your Godson, like you."

"But…but…"

"But what Paddy?"

"He's my Godson."

"So? Your point?"

"Isn't that _wrong _in some way?"

"No. Your not blood related…well real closely that is." Sirius just stared at him. "Do you have a problem with Harry liking you?"

Sirius looked surprised by the question. "No, actually…I've been having improper thoughts about him for a long time."

Remus tried hard not to laugh at Sirius by the way he worded his sentence. "Then why didn't you notice him hitting on you?"

"I don't know…probably because I told myself that it wasn't right. That I shouldn't love him the way I do."

"Okay Paddy, now that I have told you, you need to make it up to Harry."

"How?"

"You'll think of something. You're not a Marauder for nothing, are you?"

Sirius put his chin into his hand and stared off into space. He was like this for a while. Suddenly, a slow smile spread across his handsome face. "Moony…I've got the _perfect _plan, but I need you to leave me alone with Harry for tonight and make sure no one comes to bother the house till late tomorrow."

Remus looked at him weirdly. "Alright Padfoot, I'll do it."

Sirius jumped up so suddenly that the chair that he was sitting in fell over backwards. "Okay! I'm off to go do my thing!" With that said, Sirius left the room, practically skipping.

Remus sighed a sigh of relief. 'Finally…' he thought as he leaned back in his chair. He was deep in thought until he heard someone stomping on the stairs. When he looked at the door, there stood Harry, who was looking around the room. "Sirius isn't here." Remus said and Harry looked at him sharply.

"Good." Harry replied as he closed the door and stomped towards the fallen chair. He picked it up and sat in it. "That man is _infuriating_!" Harry shouted. Remus nodded, so he continued. "That man is so _thickheaded_! I _swear_, you could demolish a house with it! I'm getting really sick of this idiotic show! The bullheaded prat doesn't even _notice_! He's soooo insufferable! I don't know how you grew up with him with out losing your mind! I think I should just give up on him!"

"You won't do that." Remus said calmly.

"And _why _not!"

"Because I know that you are just as stubborn as he is and you won't give up on him."

Harry glared at him and then sighed. "You're right and it sucks how you know me so well."

"I know Sirius well too, so I think that you're bound for a change soon."

"I hope you're right Remus." Harry said as he got up to leave. "I hope you're right…"

Remus smiled as soon as Harry closed the door. "I know I'm right." He said and got up and stretched. 'Well, time to leave Padfoot to take care of things. He better not make a fool of himself. I hope he is as smart as I am giving him credit for.' With that thought in mind, Remus apparited leaving Harry and Sirius alone with his plot…

Harry was laying in his bed, thinking about what he could do next other then go up into Sirius' face and tell him straight out. 'But what if he just looks at me in horror?" Harry thought to himself.

Suddenly his stomach growled, demanding his attentions to it, making him forget about the problem at hand for a moment. He remembered that he hadn't eaten all day, to piss at Sirius for his numbness. 'Better go eat.' he thought as he stood up. As he was heading towards the door, he made a grab for a shirt but decided that he really didn't care that he was only in cut of jean shorts.

As he opened the door, the most wonderful aroma hit him. He breathed in deeply and practically floated down the stairs to the kitchen door. He stopped for a second debating if he should go in or not, but when his stomach growled again, he decided to go in. Harry opened the door and stepped in. What greeted him made him stop in his tracks.

The room was spotless, the table was set up with crystal and candles, it was full of wonderful looking food (which was making the wonderful smell) and standing at the stove was Sirius, wearing tight, black leather pants and a piratey crisp white shirt. Sirius turned around and smiled dazzlingly at Harry. Harry blushed and could not believe what he himself was wearing compared to Sirius. Harry wasn't even sure if he had remembered to put on underwear. He was so annoyed with Sirius early that he stripped his clothes off not caring what he put back on. Now he did.

"Hullo Harry!" Sirius said brightly.

"Hello." Harry mumbled incoherently back. "I'm sorry to intrude…I didn't know you were going to have someone over."

Sirius smiled. "Yes, I'm inviting some special to eat with me."

Harry felt slightly…okay, maybe more then slightly annoyed with Sirius. 'Who the hell could be coming over?' he thought to himself and couldn't help but asking, "Sirius, who's coming over?"

Sirius turned back to his cooking, but you could hear the loving smile in his voice as he replied, "Well, this person is kind and sweet. Very blunt, yet slightly shy. Fiercely loyal and deviously tricky. I love this person more then anything."

"More then your motorcycle?" Harry asked, still feeling more then slightly jealous.

"Yes. I would butcher my bike for this person if they wanted."

"Do you love them more then Moony?"

Sirius looked at Harry as he carried what he had been cooking to the table. "Well…I love Moony as a brother and the thought of even kissing him makes me gag." Harry couldn't help but smile at Sirius back. "But I love them in a more intimate way." Sirius turned back and smiled at Harry. "Do you want to meet this person Harry?"

Harry gulped. He didn't think he could, but the pleading look on Sirius' face was enough to make him say, "Yes I will Siri. If this person means so much to you, then I'll meet them." 'Doesn't mean I'll be happy too.' Harry mentally added.

Sirius smiled more brightly and walked up behind Harry and put his hands over Harry's eyes. "What are you doing?" Harry asked, feeling warmth spread over him at his Godfathers touch.

Harry heard Sirius say, "I want it to be a surprise. So, start walking." Harry started walking, feeling Sirius direct him.

When they got to the other side of the room, Harry heard Sirius say, "Now, I am going to take my hands off and I want you to keep your eyes close till I tell you to open them, okay?"

"Okay." Harry said, feeling even more jealous as Sirius took his hands off and he heard him open a door. Sirius pushed him in the back gently to make him move up more. "You can open your eyes now Harry." Sirius said into his ear.

Harry slowly opened his eyes, dreading who he was going to see. 'Probably a sexy blonde.' Harry thought to himself as his eyes opened all the way. He stood there a moment staring at who he saw. "Sirius…" Harry said quietly.

"Yes?"

"Sirius…but…but this is…"

"You, my love?" And Sirius was quite right. Harry was staring at his own reflection in a mirror. Suddenly Sirius came up behind him, resting his chin on Harry's head and wrapping his arms around Harry's waist. "It's you who I want to be with Harry." Sirius said and Harry felt Sirius head move and saw Sirius mouth moving in the mirror. Harry was still feeling quite shocked, looking at his own bare chest and Sirius' arms wrapped lovingly around him. "Let's go eat." Sirius said but Harry didn't move. Sirius laughed and asked, "Okay, who were you excepting?"

Harry blushed slightly. "A sexy blonde chick?"

Sirius smiled and kissed the top of his head. "I got someone far better. I got you."

Remus returned late the next day with Ron Weasley in tow. 'Wonder how everything went.' Remus thought to him self as the two males entered the house.

As they entered thy living room they saw Harry and Sirius curled up sleeping together on a loveseat with a comfy looking blank covering them.

Ron stared at the two figures, and then said quite loudly, "About bloody time."

The End


End file.
